The present applicant have proposed a flow rate control device, which is connected via a tube to a fluid pressure device such as a cylinder or the like, and which is capable of controlling operations of the fluid pressure device by adjusting, with the position of a valve body, the flow rate of a fluid that is supplied to and discharged from the fluid pressure device (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-149488).